


blue nights

by katesteins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bonding, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Doubt, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, No Smut, No Spoilers, Older Armin Arlert, Other, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Short Story, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesteins/pseuds/katesteins
Summary: as you were going to your usual place to go stargazing and to enjoy your alone time. one night, as you were heading towards your usual spot, you saw another figure of a person who you don't recognize. yet you insist on continuing and had a chat with him in the cold night as the stars shined brightly in the dark skies.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 3
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	blue nights

as the cold breeze of the night caress your skin gently as you walk toward your destination. as you were moving forward the sound of waves crashing against the stones nearby was audible, the scent of seawater filled your nostrils as your feet felt the roughness of hard stones on the ground.

as you were getting closer you noticed from a distant that there's somebody sitting near the edge of the cliff, you find it weird for someone to be there as it's already late and they should be in deep slumber instead.

you were hesitating to go near that person as you might disturb them with your uninvited presence. thus, you continued walking and sat near him. he gave you the quickest glance known in history, after doing so he faced forward to continue watching how the waves kept on crashing with each other.

you examined him quickly. he has rich blonde hair that reminds you of gold, eyes are blue like the sky but they're rather dull... lifeless. you looked at the night sky and saw how bright they are. you were mesmerized by the sight and thought the sky are like a blank canvas without the stars, the sky would just be an empty artwork left untouched.

silence filled the air yet they're the type of silence that's comforting. both of you and this man were silent like how the night is. he spoke first and asked what your name was, you answered and he told his.

_**“well... armin was it? what are you doing here late at night?”** _you mustered the courage to question him.

_**“who knows...”** _he answered heavily. you thought it was the end of your conversation but it wasn't, he continued.

_**“maybe because here nobody's gonna find me or it might be how peaceful this place is, it also could be the fact that this is the only place where i can be alone and enjoy the night, the waves and the moon..”** _he sigh. 

you looked at him even though he wasn't facing you, he's talking and initiating a conversation while facing the sea. you can see in his eyes that he's been through a lot. a lot of pain and hardships.

_**“i did everything---the best i ever could yet... i feel like an utter failure. i can't even save the one's i hold dearly, the one's i love... i didn't even.. i didn't even had the chance to bid my farewell...”** _his eyes were starting to form tears as he spoke. he's starting to stutter as he spoke, you know very well he's trying his best to be composed when speaking.

you stayed silent as you listen to what he has to say. you let him speak his heart out, you let him pour out all of the emotions he bottled up for so long. you let him cry and cry until there's no tears left. you listened to him but you never even once spoke nor judged him.

he faced you once he calmed down from crying. he wiped his tears away for you not to see (even though you just stared at him the whole time). he looks more... more human. less dull but pain and sadness was still visible within.

he smiled at you. you thought him smiling suited him better... he looked cute for a moment there.

_**“gosh, when was the last time i smiled?”** _he asked in a humorous tone. you felt sorry for him, even though you don't know him that very well. however, in the deepest core within you, you saluted him for enduring it for how long it could been. he's tough, brave, fought like a soldier till the end.

_**“y/n...”**_ he spoke your name in the softest tone he could. a tone that felt somewhat warm and gentle.

_**“hmm? what is it armin?”** _you answered looking at his blue eyes that represent the beauty of the blue sky in the day.

_**“thank you... thank you, y/n. you have no idea how much this helps me. i feel more... alive now. thank you, thank you...”** _he thanked you with his smile. you know it's genuine and you smiled back at him.

both of you were smiling and was lost at each others gaze. the sun starts to rise in the horizon, orange with a mix of blue and white's collide in the sky, the chirping of birds that are flying freely in the distant sky, as the breeze got strongly colder you never shiver one bit as you felt warm being with armin.

_'be free as the bird, wonder around and go where you want to, armin. you deserve it. your like a ray of sunshine, you shine brightly. you may not know this but i believe that the people around you find you as their source of hope. you fought well, soldier. you gave your best in the battlefield... be free... '_

**Author's Note:**

> im truly sorry if there is a grammatical error in my writing. i am no expert in writing, so please forgive me. this would be my first time posting here, so i hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> i wrote this while listening to a playlist dedicated for armin.


End file.
